What Does Orochimaru Taste Like?
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Don't tell me that you never actually wondered, because I know I did, so you mut've too. Sumary: Set within the youthful pre-Sannin years of Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, the three soon-to-be Sannin and their sensei Sarutobi are transported into the home of Batman and Robin impersonators/narutarded Adam and Kalika and the not-so-narutarded Alex. Rated T for language


**Um…So now I'm writing an Orochimaru/OC fanfiction. I hope all you creepers out there who mourned his death will read this and enjoy it.**

**AH I was so sad! I was bored last night at like one in the morning, right? So I decided that I was going to write the names of the members of Akatsuki on my door as well as Team Taka, but this little story has nothing to do with them.**

**So I was writing Konan in a pretty font and then I wrote Tobi, right? Well I accidently wrote it over this picture I drew on my door of Orochimaru before he became a Sannin, and I freaked out. I turned on my light, and I was like "Ahh! I just wrote over Orochimaru's face! Eh, I'll get over it." and turned the light back off.**

**Oh, three more stories, aren't you proud of me?**

**Summary: ****Set within the youthful pre-Sannin years of Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, the three soon-to-be Sannin and their sensei Sarutobi are transported into the home of Batman and Robin impersonators/narutarded Adam and Kalika and the not-so-narutarded Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught the rights to Naruto…**

I was currently typing some fanfictions, alternating between listening to my music and watching choice episodes of Naruto Shippuden to help with my story when, suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light. I looked, trying to find the cause of the blinding light, coming face-to-face with my brother's camera.

"Turn the god damned flash off," I yelled. "What are you trying to do? Make me go blind?"

"I don't have flash on this camera," Adam said, confused.

"Then do you care to explain the blinding flash of light I just saw?"

"You saw a bright light too?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I pushed my brother out of the way, and found four strange people standing in the doorway of my dining room. I shot up from my chair as Alex came out of the kitchen and began greeting them.

"HOLY INTRUDERS, BATMAN!" I yelled, loudly in a booming male voice.

Adam, impersonating Batman, walked over to them, imposingly, saying, "What are you doing here? I'm Batman! Why are you in my house?"

Alex slapped him in the face. He ran backwards, stopping next to me, and we both took superhero poses. "Okay, look," Alex said. "Right now, you guys are Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, not Batman and Robin."

We simultaneously gasped. "How dare you give away our secret identities!"

"You gave away your secret identities," she sighed.

"Brag niboR ni em tuP!" I murmured under my breath. Almost instantaneously, I was dressed like Robin, tights and all. "NOW I AM ROBIN!"

"Brag namtaB ni em tuP!" Adam said, having the same effect my words did, except he became dressed as Batman. "AND I AM BATMAN!"

"AND TOGETHER, WE ARE THE DYNAMIC DUO!" we shouted in unison, and I whispered. "Evil beware!"

Alex shook her head in shame, turning back to our three guests *cough cough* intruders *cough cough*…

"I'm so sorry about them," she apologized. "They're not right in the head…"

"My head is perfectly fine, you foul loathsome creature!" I announced.

"She was dropped on her head as a child…" Alex continued.

"I have dedicated my life to life, liberty, and most of all JUSTICE!" I continued.

"Multiple times…"

"Brought into this life of crime fighting at a young age," I announced sadly. "I was the young ward of one, Mr. Bruce Wayne, after my parents' death that was claimed to be a tragic accident."

"We brought her to the doctors, and they say the damage is permanent…"

"BUT I KNEW THE TRUTH!" I boomed. "My parents…WERE MURDERED! So with my trapeze skills and a pair of tights, I became ROBIN: THE BOY WONDER!"

They all stared at me. Alex in shame. Adam, in pride. And the four strangers, in varying degrees of disgust or confusion.

"Anyways," I said, sighing dramatically, poofing into my old clothes. "I'm done being Robin for today. That was so tiring! Adam, can you get me some juice?"

"Hawaiian Punch?"

"The red kind!"

"Okay~"

I sighed. "I love my brother! He always gives me juice!"

"You two are freaks," Alex hissed. "Look! You're weirdness broke them!"

"Serves them right for intruding into the bat cave!"

"Go help them! And apologize!"

"I don't want to," I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. She glared at me. "Okay, okay. No need to get that look on."

I ran over to where the four stood, frozen. "Hey, haven't I seen you people before?"

They snapped out of it, and some shook their heads, while _some_ *cough cough* snake-looking one *cough cough* glared at me.

"No, I have most definitely seen your face before…" an idea sprung in my head. "That's it! You guys are from Naruto! You're Sarutobi; you're Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya!"

"Stop yelling about the Sannin, I have a headache!" Adam yelled from the kitchen.

"You moron! They are the Sannin and third Hokage!"

"I don't believe you! They're probably just cosplayers."

I sighed. "They're not!"

"How do you know?"

I sighed and licked Orochimaru's face then rubbed my hand where I licked him. After that, I inspected my hand. "Yeah, they're real! Orochimaru's not wearing make-up!"

"I don't believe you," Adam shouted again.

"Well, they are!"

"Did you lick his face to make sure?"

"Yes~"

"What did he taste like?"

"Pudding!"

"Everything tastes like pudding to you…"

"Not juice…or Orochimaru!"

"But you just _said_ that Orochimaru tastes like pudding."

"Well I…" I licked him again. "No he doesn't taste like pudding."

"I bet Jiraiya tastes like pudding," Adam said.

"Well I'm not licking _his_ face!"

"Why not?" Adam demanded.

"Because he got himself killed!"

"So did Orochimaru!"

"Yeah but it was probably the shock of seeing Sasuke's face that killed him!"

"You're a Fudgenut…"

**First chapter down! Boom! Next story is going to be started. I'm feeling much better now that I've eaten! Yosh, the power of my youth was probably so low because I did have enough calories to carry on my youthful duties!**


End file.
